The Demon and Her Kitty
by Lemony Yuri Snicket
Summary: Mirajane comforts her litter sister in the way only a big sister can. Lisanna discovers a new use for her Cat Take Over. This is a yuri/lesbian and incestuous Mira x Lisanna lemon!


**Summary: **Mirajane comforts her little sister in the way only a big sister can. Lisanna discovers a new use for her Cat Take Over.

**Warnings: **hot yuri action, lesbians, incest, catgirl, 69, comfort sex.

**Pairings: **Mirajane x Lisanna. Did you even read the summary?

**Disclaimer: **Thanks for 150 favorites on my fanfiction "One of the Girls!" Seriously, that's pretty amazing. As thanks, I've decided to write the Strauss Sister lemon that I mentioned I might make. For those of you who haven't read "One of the Girls," this is a one-shot that takes place in the universe of that fanfiction... HOWEVER! It can still be read without prior knowledge of events in that fanfic. I will mention it, but you can pretty much just skip over that sentence. So read on, fellow closet perverts! As a side note, I don't own Fairy Tail and am not looking to make any sort of profit from this whatsoever.

* * *

><p><span>The Demon and Her Kitty<br>

Mirajane didn't like it when girls cried. This feeling was even greater when it came to her little sister crying. Therefore, when she came home one night from working over time at the guild (someone had accidentally smushed Erza's slice of strawberry cake, which had been made with a little... _special_ juice that Mira had added herself) only to find her sister bawling her eyes out into her pillow, it was natural for her to be worried.

"What's wrong, Lisanna-chan?" she said sweetly, hanging by the doorway to the younger girl's room.

Lisanna jumped and looked up, wiping her eyes quickly. "N-nothing," the other Take Over Mage mumbled.

Mirajane raised her eyebrow. "Your pillow's got damp spots on it." Her eyes softened and she sat on the side of the bed, near her sister. "Now come on, tell me what happened. Please?"

The short-haired cutie sniffled and shook her head.

"Okay. How 'bout this - - I'll give ya a free slice of strawberry cake tomorrow."

"You always do," Lisanna pointed out, though a little grin was peeking out of her sad frown. "We're family."

"Come on, tell me!" Fairy Tail's sexy, white-haired poster girl whined.

"No!"

"_Tell me_!"

"I can deal with it on my own, Mira-nee!"

Mira hummed and leaned closer, lifting her hands and wiggling her fingers. "Tell me or I'll tickle it out of you!" she warned. When Lisanna still hesitated to answer, she grinned dangerously and dived on top of her sister, who yelped rather catlike. Lisanna was wearing just a soft yellow T-shirt and no pants, so there were plenty of places for Mirajane to attack. Her perfectly sculpted legs were gorgeously firm, but her toes were always a good place to aim for. Under the girl's shaven armpits were another, and her neck always earned Mirajane a few giggles. She knew all of Lisanna's weak points; the sisters had tickle fights like this often.

"Alright, alright!" Lisanna gasped out, desperately trying to get more breath between crazed giggles. "F-Fine, I'll tell you!"

Mirajane paused. One hand was frozen on her sister's shoulder, and the other had been getting at a spot on Lisanna's thigh. She was laying on top of her adorable little sister rather provocatively.

The younger girl blushed and looked away, her smile fading a little. "It's love problems," she admitted quietly.

"Love problems?" Mirajane repeated calmly. Her thumb started to make soothing little circles on her sister's smooth neck. "With who?"

"N-Natsu."

The circles stopped. "What? Natsu?" The mention of the Fire Dragon Slayer caused Mirajane to remember the morning's rather shocking events. Natsu turning into a girl had been weird (though surprisingly hot) enough, but finding out that her younger sister was in love with the genderbent Salamander...

Lisanna nodded in embarrassment. "I've always had a crush on him, but I've never been able to ask him out. I thought we had something when we were kids, but... W-What if he doesn't like me anymore? What if he never liked me at all?" A tear rolled down her cheek. "I... I can't bring myself to ask. I'm afraid he'll think I'm an idiot."

Mirajane blinked, and then smiled softly. Her sister was just _so freakin' cute_! She knew she had to help. Besides, seeing her adorable sibling quivering beneath her was making her lower lips wet.

"What if I teach you how to make him love you?" she suggested.

Now it was Lisanna's turn to blink. "Make him... love me? How?"

The seductress's finger drew a path from her sister's neck to her pert chest, which was unfortunately still hidden behind the yellow shirt. "Like this," she whispered huskily. "Just do to him what I'm about to do to you, and I'm sure he'll start to love you. He is, after all, a girl now." Her hand found the girl's left breast and began kneading it like warm bread. Lisanna's blush deepened.

"M-Mira-nee!" Lisanna exclaimed, her face reddening. "What do you think you're doing? We're sisters!"

The woman smiled warmly. "I'm going to make love to you, my sweet sister. Besides, I don't see you trying to stop me."

Lisanna whimpered a little as Mirajane continued her light ministrations, slowly groping the girl's small-yet-firm chest more and more. The older sister, on the other hand, was basking in the thrill of getting to have sex with the youngest member of her family. She'd fooled around with both men and women before - - if past experiences were anything to go by, Erza was hella fine in bed - - but had previously only entertained the thought of taking her sweet younger sister's virginity. And then, of course, Lisanna had disappeared, and Mirajane had been certain she'd never see the girl again. She'd been forced to stash any stray romantic feelings she had for Lisanna in the back corners of her mind.

Now, though... now Mirajane could let all those feelings flow out.

Hardly able to keep herself from sticking her fingers up Lisanna's pink folds right then and there, Mirajane ran her hands down to the bottom of the cute mage's shirt. Sensing no reluctance from her sister, Fairy Tail's poster girl then ever so slowly pulled it over Lisanna's shoulders and tossed it away. It wouldn't be needed for a while.

And finally, since Lisanna Strauss did not like bras much, the white-haired cutie's breasts bounced free. They were as adorable as the girl they were attached to, and seemed jubilant to be loosed from the confines of the plain shirt. The nipples were a dull sort of pink, but already hard as rocks.

Mirajane nearly squealed with delight.

"Your breasts are so cute!" she exclaimed, her already big smile widening.

Lisanna's blush deepened to approximately the color of Erza's hair. "S-Shut up, Mira-nee! It's embarrassing!"

"Bad girl, yelling at your older sister like that," Mira hummed. She leaned down so that her head was placed just above Lisanna's pert chest, her lips opened slightly. She brought her left hand up to take hold of the other girl's right breast, and then closed her mouth around the right nipple.

Oh, this was heaven! The short-haired girl's cute gasps and little mewls were making Mirajane wetter than she'd been in a long time. Suckling on those little breasts was like drinking from a straw, although without any drink and much more pleasurable. In no time, the warm lips around her nipple had reduced Lisanna into a quivering, moaning mess. The Demon of Fairy Tail would occasionally switch breasts, and once even took both nipples into her mouth at the same time. (That drew out the loudest groan yet.) Meanwhile, Mirajane's dainty right hand, which until now had been taking no action except to brush Lisanna's own lips teasingly with the thumb, found itself slipped in between the girl's legs, just in front of her crotch. A finger briefly slid along Lisanna's most private area.

"Ara ara," Mirajane giggled, letting her sister's nipples pop out of her mouth. She again brought her right hand up to her lips and seductively licked the finger she'd used to tease the girl's entrance - - then smiled. Her cute li'l sis tasted sweet like candy. "Ara ara," she repeated, tantalizing the younger girl by leaning up to almost kiss her on the lips, then draw back. "You're so wet, Lisanna-chan. So very wet indeed..."

"M-Mira-nee!" Lisanna whimpered. Unable to form a proper sentence, she just stared up at the woman straddling her, the wonderfully gorgeous and sexy woman who she almost didn't believe could be her older sister, and moaned again.

"Want some?" the seductress offered.

Lisanna's jaw dropped and she somehow managed to blush even _redder_.

An idea struck Mirajane. "Use your Cat Take Over - - minus the clothes - - and I'll let you taste some of mine."

The more sexually naive of the sisters was somewhat confused. What could her Cat Take Over possibly have to do with sex? All it really did was give her cat ears and a cute little tail, as well as several more instinctive cat traits. Well, it did make her breasts (which were among the smallest in Fiore) a little bigger and more sensitive than usual, but that was besides the point.

"Um, okay," she said uncertainly. Lisanna closed her eyes and tried to relax, but with Mirajane straddling her and teasing her like this, it was kind of hard to. Even so, she managed to make a violet magic circle blossom into existence over her head. Purple light enveloped her, and she was suddenly a catgirl - - minus the clothes - - when it dissipated seconds later.

Mirajane really did squeal at that. She sat up so she could clap her hands excitedly. "You're just as adorable as I thought you'd be!" she giggled, making Lisanna bite her lip. "Alright, now roll over so your back is facing me."

Her beloved little sister did as she was told, turning over to look down at the covers of her bed. Her now furry, pointy white ears twitched a little as she did so, and her striped tail flicked excitedly, betraying Lisanna's miniscule whine of protest. Even her butt (which was surprisingly well developed, unlike her chest) wiggled a little. Now that the girl wasn't wearing any clothes, Mirajane could clearly see how wet the catgirl's pussy was.

Huh. Catgirl's pussy. That was sort of ironic. Mirajane stored that one in her mind for later use.

"Alright, kitty," she cooed, much to Lisanna's intense embarrassment. "Time to pet you!"

Eagerly, she reached her left hand out and stroked Lisanna's pussy while her right hand lightly caressed her tail. The more inexperienced Take Over mage mewled softly at the hot sensations these actions created. She was really quite unsure which felt better - - Mirajane's finger petting her lower lips, or her older sister's hand gently rubbing her tail from bottom to top and back. Both actions were setting her sexes on fire, and it felt amazing! Her tail wagged furiously, and she cried out in pleasure. Mirajane briefly stopped to crawl over and kiss Lisanna tenderly, engaging in a rather heated battle of the tongues, and then withdrew to continue administrating small pieces of heaven to her wet cunt. Mira-nee would also lick her pussy at times, commenting on its sweet flavor, and even plant a kiss on her tiny clit.

The catgirl could hardly stand it. She was so close to the climax - - so, so close!

"Your cute little vulva looks painfully wet," Mirajane whispered seductively. She breathed lightly on said vulva, and Lisanna let out a howl like a cat in heat. "I bet you could orgasm at any time now, kitty."

"P-Please!" Lisanna gasped. "Give me more, nya! I c-can't wait any longer! I feel s-so hot!"

Mirajane's finger left her younger sister's pussy, opting to grope her toned ass. Lisanna quivered as she hissed, "Alight. I suppose I can let you cum. But not for a while, dear sister. I want to climax with you."

The longer-haired mage quickly shed herself of her clothes. She then positioned herself and her new lover so that she was still straddling Lisanna, but the girl was now on her back again and her face was in Mirajane's own wet pussy. Meanwhile, Mira was staring down at Lisanna's dripping cunt. The latter seemed to catch onto this idea very well indeed. Soon, Fairy Tail's poster girl felt a rough catlike tongue lapping greedily at her pink folds, two hands gripping her ass not unlike how she'd gripped Lisanna's before.

Mira sighed in sexual relief. "Ahhhh! You're very good at this, kitty. Very, very good."

A muffled cry of "Mira-nee!" could be heard as she began tonguing the younger girl's hot nethers.

The steamy couple moaned into each others' cunts, wallowing in the gratification of something so ridiculously naughty. What would the rest of their guild say if they found out the Strauss sisters were having a midnight romp together? (Actually, that wasn't exactly a problem. Erza would probably ask to join them and Makarov would most likely support it whole-heartedly. The only one she was sort of worried about was Wendy, because the Sky Dragon Slayer was just so young and innocent.) What would Elfman say if he found out? (That might actually be a problem. He'd either be disgusted or think his sisters were possessed by something weird and perverted.)

Just the thoughts of other people discovering them were making Mirajane come even closer to orgasm than Lisanna's kitty tongue was when it ran over her clit.

Several more sultry moments passed quickly. Both of them were moaning and gasping, their cheeks warm and rosy. Finally, Lisanna came with a keen shriek of "MIRA-NEE!" The girl squirted onto her older sister's soft face, though the latter didn't mind one bit. Mirajane attempted to drink up as much of her sister's love juices as she could. The next moment, though, she felt herself push past the final barrier, and erupted into a scream of delight as she climaxed.

The sisters collapsed on top of each other, heaving.

"Hey, Lisanna," Mirajane gasped once some of the light-headedness brought on by the intense orgasm went away.

The girl's head was nearly blank, but she managed to breathe out, "Y-Yeah?"

"Just so you know... except for the licking, you can do this all to yourself until you build up the courage to talk to Natsu..."

Lisanna tried to draw in breath. If all orgasms felt like this, then she'd definitely try this on her own some time.

Another minute passed as they stayed drunk on the pleasure of cumming.

Then Mirajane managed, "Ah... and Lisanna... I love you."

The Take Over mage smiled softly and gave her older sister's butt an affirmative squeeze. Yes, she knew. And she loved Mirajane right back. Lisanna would be the Demon's kitty for now. It only seemed right.

Finally, sleep overtook them both, and when they woke up in the morning, they discovered that Lisanna's bedsheets were in much need of washing.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! I got done with that not-so-little lemon surprisingly quickly. Seems like both Mirajane and Lisanna enjoyed it, though, so all's well that ends well. I hope you did too! I aim to please. If you liked this yuri lemon, go ahead and favorite this one-shot or leave a little review. You can also follow me for more future lemons - - they'll all be about lesbians andor futanari, so why not give it a go? By the way, if you haven't checked out my running fanfiction "One of the Girls" yet, go ahead and give it a shot. It's written as well as this one is, and it's got a pretty damn original plot. In it, Natsu eats a peach called the Yuri Fruit and turns into a lesbian girl version of himself. The catch is, other girls are now suddenly attracted to him as well, and Mirajane has a little secret of her own that's damn useful when it comes to the naughty stuff.  
><strong>

**Here's to lesbians! KANPAI!**

**-Lemony Yuri Snicket**


End file.
